Difficulties
by We'reAllALittleMadHere
Summary: Rose Weasley's life is never expected. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, her bestfriend is a bit of a lunatic, and now she's got Anamagi Training on top of it all? At least there is still one constant in her life: Her absolute hatred for Scorpius Malfoy...or so she thinks. Rated M for language now maybe other stuff later ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've just recently discovered the joys of ScoRose and the absolute adorableness of their possible relationship and this idea just popped into my head. I started writing it on Christmas Day because I was so excited to get it down :) Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I'd be selling this if I did. **

The morning I woke up with red ears and half a tail was the morning I lost it; and by lost "it," I mean what little trace of sanity I had left. My life never went as planned and this just had to be the last straw, the very last surprise it had to unveil.

As a child, I had come into my magic very quickly and suddenly. Usually, magical children have small hints of their abilities such as moving their high chairs an inch to the left or re-growing their hair in impossibly short amounts of time; but not with me; not with Rose Weasley. Oh no, I was the kid who set her mother's hair on fire the day I threw my first tantrum. It wasn't that big of a fire but it got the message across that I was magical indeed and that I was not happy about going to bed at the obscenely early hour of 7'oclock in the evening.

I swear it only singed her curls and maybe a little bit of her shirt.

I can name other unexpected events, as well. I was not sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan and ended up in Ravenclaw. To this day I still think this is just ridiculous seeing as I have an enormous competitive streak that far outweighs my love of learning. And yet, I was stowed away from my family and stuffed into royal blues and gold. Needless to say, I spent my first year at Hogwarts fuming over my separation.

My best friend is quite odd, too. His name is Lysander Scamander, although everyone calls him Ly. He has a knack for reading books upside down and wearing strange glasses called Spectrespecs, which allow him to see silly creatures like wrackspurts and nargles. Whatever those are.

Ly has a twin named Lorcan who is much stranger by far and is the more empty-headed of the two. He ended up in Hufflepuff because of his kindly nature and his absolute hatred to see anyone or anything harmed. I recall his many fainting spells during Care of Magical Creatures lessons throughout the years at Hogwarts.

But enough about those silly subjects; I have a real problem here.

I'm standing in the girls' bathroom of the Ravenclaw dormitory and I am absolutely appalled at my reflection. Besides the usual amount of insanity sprouting from my scalp in the form of jerky red curls, I have two very twitchy ears sticking out above the madness. They were scarlet with white tips and they doubled my ability to hear, which meant my head was going to spinning in about half an hour when everyone else got up and started getting ready for the day.

I turned and gazed down at my backside where a short tail had ripped a hole through my pajama pants. It dangled uselessly below my bum but when I gave it an experimental twitch it jolted and startled me. I hung my head and groaned, choking on the low growl that accompanied my voice.

My head shot up, making my neck crack at which I winced but immediately ignored. I clutched at my throat, shocked at the feral noise I had just emitted.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

Just as I had done so, Amanda Bulgrove burst into the bathroom without even bothering to knock, a bad habit of hers and a great annoyance of mine. We'd been at Hogwarts for five years and we were starting on our sixth; I thought she would have learned to knock by now but, alas, she has not.

"Morning, Rose, did you sleep well? The feast last night stuffed me and I fell asleep right away." Amanda began to chat loudly, tossing her toiletry bag onto one of the sinks. My new ears flattened at the clatter and I growled lowly at the odd feeling.

"—I mean it's hard not to fall asleep so quickly after eating that much, you know what I mean? Hey, aren't you a prefect? You should be using the prefects' bathrooms on the sixth floor! I've hear they've got a killer bathtub with some incredible soaps and—what the hell are _those_?" Amanda had finally taken note of the new additions to my body.

I groaned and dashed out of the bathroom, yanking off my oversized t-shirt and wasted pajama bottoms. I tossed them into my laundry basket beside my bed and rummaged through my trunk, hastily pulling out decent clothing, robes, and a beanie Mum had knitted me over the summer.

I dressed quickly and shoved the blue hat on over my ears, ignoring the constant good morning wishes of the other girls. I snatched up my messenger bag and hurried to the common room, grateful to find it empty. As I pushed open the portrait and exited the Ravenclaw dormitory, I heaved a sigh and hoped Madam Pomfrey could fix me before classes started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mum would say, Madam Pomfrey was not a "happy camper" when I crept into the Infirmary that morning.

"It is the first day of classes, Rose! What have you done this time?" She scolded me and gave me a stern look, her beady eyes staring at me from beneath her white bonnet.

I looked down at my shoes, "I really haven't done anything this time, Madam. I just woke up this morning and I found the ears and the tail already there."

She opened her mouth to say something but I quickly cut her off, "And, no, I haven't ingested any strange mixtures in the last twenty four hours. That is, unless the house elves thought it would be funny to slip some Polyjuice potion into my pumpkin juice at the feast last night."

She raised her eyebrows at me as if to say that this wouldn't surprise her especially when it came to me.

I sat down on the bed as she bustled away, making sure that my tail lay flat on the sheets behind me. I folded my hands in my lap and waited for the medi-witch to come back.

Over the next hour, Madam Pomfrey tried various potions, spells, herbs, and remedies in an attempt to remove the strange ears and tail but to no avail. She even gave me some Blemish Blitzer to see if the growths would vanish. Of course, that stuff doesn't work if you have a fair complexion so it didn't affect me much except for the nasty stomachache I got about half an hour later.

After many sour draughts of Pepperup Potion and Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction, Madam Pomfrey's face lit up with realization and, turning sharply on her heel, she waddled out of the Infirmary. I gazed after her, puzzled.

A few minutes later she reentered the room with Professor McGonagall whose shoes began making satisfying clicks on the stone floor. The elderly woman swept gracefully across the room, finally settling in front of me with a proud expression on her worn face. She smiled kindly at me but I was still confused as to why I had been so suddenly adorned with ears and a tail so I remained unfazed by her show of nicety.

"Rose, I know you're wondering why you woke up with such a strange ailment this morning and I know you don't have much care for frivolous conversation so I won't beat around the bush with this announcement." Professor McGonagall's eyes twinkled at me. "To put it bluntly, you are an Animagus."

I felt my jaw drop, "I'm a—I'm a what exactly?"

"An Animagus! Surely you studied those during your fifth year?"

"Er…yes ma'am…"

The Professor nodded sharply, "Good. I would have been quite concerned over the school curriculum had you not heard of such a thing. Now, to discuss your training as an Animagus—"

I shook my head quickly, feeling my curls bounce, "Professor, you were correct in your assumption that I do not like to beat around the bush but I'm afraid this is a little much for me to take in. Now would be the time to slow down a bit."

She smiled at me before continuing, "Alright, Miss Weasley, but at least allow me to introduce you to your tutor."

I nodded curtly.

"I'm sure you are acquainted with Mr. Scorpius Malfoy?"

_Fuck._

**Aaaand we shall see what lovely arguments these two get into in the next chapter! Sorry for this one being so short; I promise the next one will be longer with much more humor :) I'm excited to write this so hopefully I'll pick up some followers! See you soon, lovelies :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovelies! I'm sorry I had a bit of writers' block. I've gotten over it, though so this chapter is sorta sucky but the next one will be better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't and I'm so fucking sad about it.**

"Scorpius Malfoy? You're joking right?" Lily gaped at me as I grimaced and spread more juniper jelly on my biscuit.

Lily snorted, "You're not joking! Damn…I am so jealous. He's gorgeous."

"Shut up." I answered her shortly, still scooping the yellow jam out of the jar.

"Now…what's he helping you with again?"

I let the jam knife fall onto my empty plate with a clatter and lied through my teeth, "Prefect duties."

After another hour of arguing with Professor McGonagall over the training arrangements, I had finally hung my head and agreed to let Malfoy tutor me. The Headmistress quickly cast a counter charm on my ears and tail, warning me to keep them under control; she didn't want people finding out about my abilities just yet. I agreed, not wanting the attentions of a couple hundred students and the many questions no doubt accompanying them. She then dismissed me and sent me downstairs to lunch where I was immediately dragged over to the Gryffindor table and bombarded with questions from Lily and James. Ly glanced over at us quizzically but I merely shrugged, thinking that I'd see him later in class.

"If he tries anything with you, anything at all I'll—" James clenched his fist around his goblet, splashing pumpkin juice into his full plate.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my biscuit, "He won't try anything because he knows I'll kill him. He may like to patronize me and sarcastically flirt with me but he knows I can beat him up."

"You sure about that?" Lily gave me a skeptical look. "You're both matches in dueling and in fist fights. Plus, he's the youngest registered Animagus of our generation."

James stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth, nodding in agreement, "He got straigh' O'th on hith OWL'th lath yea'."

I wiped a bit of pulverized chicken off of my cheek and flicked it back at James. He just smiled (or attempted, I mean, really, he's got his mouth full of chicken meat) and went back to tearing up his lunch plate. Lily wrinkled her nose, repulsed by her brother's rabid behavior. She took a dainty sip of her clam chowder then primly wiped her mouth with her napkin.

I watched the two sitting side by side across the table from me, bewildered at their relationship; how in the world are they siblings? They're nothing alike!

"Well, I'm going to Charms class a little early. I need some time to myself so I can…think…" I frowned at James, who just nodded and grunted into his plate. Lily grinned brightly at me and waved as I stood.

I waved back and stuffed the rest of my biscuit into my mouth. I hoisted the strap of my messenger bag over my shoulder and chewed on the bread, enjoying the sour taste of the juniper jam as I shuffled out of the Great Hall.

As I passed through the large doors, ruminating on the thought of Malfoy becoming my new tutor, I vaguely heard my name being called from somewhere behind me. I tossed a glance over my shoulder and grinned when I caught sight of Albus jogging between the tables to catch up to me. The boy was the least irritating of my cousins, his lanky form and clumsy habits making him seem charming and bearable instead of suffocating like some people I could mention.

He cracked a smile at me, the crooked grin sending a few girls swooning over at the Hufflepuff table at his left. I rolled my eyes while Al blushed and ignored the young women.

"Merlin, Al. You're sixteen years old and you still don't know how to handle the fangirls?" I joked smoothly.

Al's eyes narrowed, "Don't patronize me, Rosie."

I snorted, enjoying the good-natured banter, but quickly turned cold when I saw Al's best friend follow him closely.

Albus was an oddball, like me. He had not been sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of the family. For some odd reason, the poor boy had been placed in Slytherin. It was a wonder he had lived through his first year at Hogwarts, at all. He had never been particularly outspoken although he was extremely ambitious when it came to his education and his career, so I suppose that's what landed him in that house in the first place. His shy demeanor had attracted many bullies during our first semester but it had also gained him many friends including the infamous Scorpius Malfoy, my sworn enemy. The two had grown close over the years and Malfoy had spent several winter breaks at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley-Potter family, much to my disgust.

"Hello there, Rosie." Malfoy smirked down at me.

I grit my teeth and snarled at him, "Don't call me that."

"But Albus gets to call you Rosie."

"You're not Albus."

"Touché."

I rolled my eyes and went straight into ignoring him, skipping over our usual five-minute prelude of throwing insults and deflecting flirtatious comments with glares and snarls.

"What is it, Al?" I grinned a little too brightly up at him.

He arched an eyebrow but continued on, "I just wanted to walk with you to Charms. Ravenclaw is in that class with Slytherin this year so that means we can all walk together!"

He beamed at me, genuinely excited over walking to class with me. I shifted, feeling a bit guilty because I really just wanted to be alone at that moment but Al's smile was too much.

I grinned again, "Sure, why not? As long as Scorpius keeps his distance."

"Hey, now," Scorpius put his hands up in defense, still smirking at me, "I'm not planning on doing anything."

I turned on my heel with a huff and the two Slytherins followed after me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Miss Weasley! Come in! Come in! Oh, you brought friends, too? Here, take your seats." Professor Flitwick bustled happily around the classroom, obviously excited that some of his students had decided to report early.

I suppressed a giggle, watching him waddle, "Hello, Professor. Do you mind if we hang around until lunch is over and class starts?"

The little man nodded vigorously, "Of course not, my dear!"

I smiled appreciatively and set my bag down at a desk in the front row. I pulled out the Charms textbook and started to lazily flip through it, sitting on the desktop while the boys found two desks together.

I worked my way through the book, thumbing through the pages at first and then settling into the third chapter. I'd already read through the whole thing once over the summer but I remembered the section on Nonverbal Spells being a bit of a bother to understand. I bit my lip in concentration, trying to understand the concept of the lesson. The chatter between Al and Scorpius was good background noise and it relaxed me.

A sudden bang went off in the hallway followed by a tremendous crashing of metal on stone. I jumped off the desk and dropped the textbook, squeaking when it hit the floor. The boys shot up from their seats and craned their necks, trying to get a look outside through the half closed door. Professor Flitwick shuffled over and peeped outside, a stern expression on his funny little face.

After several moments of silence, he giggled (which is quite adorable when it comes from a man like Flitwick) and turned back to us, "It's just a first year trying to show off. He's gotten himself tangled with a suit of armor. Albus, could you assist me?"

Al rolled his eyes and followed the Professor into the hallway. Malfoy smirked after him and laughed a bit, which made Al turn around and flip him the finger just before exiting the classroom.

I ignored the two and bent to pick up my textbook. I frowned at it as I dusted off the front cover; a few of the pages had been crumpled when the book hit the floor. They would definitely be bent like that for a while; I hated that.

I straightened and gasped when I looked up and Malfoy was standing in front of me. He had that grin on his face again so I shot him a dirty look and went back to fixing up my book.

"So, Weasley, I heard about this morning."

My eyes widened a bit, "From who?"

"McGonagall. I guess I'm not the only talented one around here." He put a hand on the book and pried it from my fingers.

I watched cautiously as he flattened out the damaged pages, "Um, thanks… I'm not happy about the tutoring arrangements, though…"

"Oh?" Malfoy sighed. "Well, that's a shame because I, for one, am very much looking forward to our …lessons…"

My brow crinkled, "Ugh. Please don't do that. It's weird and it makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you _are_."

"No, I'm not." He looked at me pointedly with his cold blue eyes, his shaggy blonde hair out of his face for once as he stared.

I attempted to snatch my book out of his grip but he put it above his head, grinning smugly. He then proceeded to dog-ear a page and throw it back at me. I caught it easily but I was furious that he'd spread his stupid habit to my book collection. I'd seen him reading in class plenty of times and whenever we were dismissed or he was called out, he'd dog-ear his spot and then put the book away. It drove me insane and I bristled every time I saw him do it.

"Why do you do that to every book you touch?" I glared at him angrily.

He ruffled my hair and winked at me, moving back to his desk across the room. When he reached his chair, he sat down with a huff and replied smugly, "Because I know it irritates the hell out of you."

**Alright, what did you think? I don't want this all to be mindless fluff because that's no fun (well, it is but not for me lol). Also, updates on this story may be slow because I really just want it to be a well written fic with good scenes and yeah I'm sorry perfectionist. Anyway, R&R! PLEASE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't even want to talk about the past month. It's been horrid. I don't want to abandon this story I've just been...well, it's a long story with lots of tears and drama (that I was somehow sucked into; I'm still confused about how I was even involved) so I'll spare you the silly sob story of We'reAllALittleMadHere and get on with what you all came for :) Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be living in Harry Potter World in Florida, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean for breakfast, lunch, and dinner with butterbeer on the side, and signing autographs for my adoring fans all day long.**

**Unfortunately, I'm not J.K. Rowling so that whole plan will not be working out.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Charms class passed excruciatingly slowly after that. I could feel Malfoy's eyes on the back of my head the entire time and whenever I chanced a peep over my shoulder I caught a glimpse of the smirk on his face. I whipped my head back to the front every time, kicking myself for turning around in the first place. I was determined not to let Malfoy freak me out and looking at him sure wasn't helping my case.

I was also trying to concentrate on keeping my ears hidden; I had once read something about Animagi half-morphing if they were under stress. Although most witches and wizards required a wand to transform, there were a random few who could do it using wand-less, nonverbal magic. I prayed that I wasn't among that minority.

It's not that I didn't find being an Animagus fascinating and exciting; oh, no, I was intrigued by my condition and I was quite pleased that I had the ability of an Animagi. I just didn't want all the attention the talent brought with it. That and the fact that I had yet another issue to worry about.

The bell dismissing class finally rang, low and heavy as it echoed through the empty corridors. I immediately grabbed up my textbook, parchment, and quill and inkbottle set, stuffing them into my bag hastily. Skirting the desks on the other side of the room, I scurried out the door and away from Malfoy for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rosie-boo! Where'd ya go?" Dom's high-pitched voice filled the Ravenclaw dormitory. I hung my head but I couldn't help the small grin that came to my face.

"Dominique, how the hell did you get into the Ravenclaw dorms?" I looked up from my Herbology homework and twisted in my chair to watch the pretty Veela skipping across the common room with her silly grin plastered all over her face. She wore a white button-up shirt tucked into a red and gold plaid skirt that was way above dress-code length. She had thigh-high stockings with little red bows at the tops underneath brown thigh-high lace up combat boots. It was a very racy look but her Veela side put an innocent spin on it.

She skidded to a stop in front of me, "I answered the question, idiot."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

Ly sauntered past her idly just then and plopped into the blue armchair in front of the fire, "Oh, yeah, it's not like she just waited behind me while I thought up the correct answer to the extremely difficult question I was asked at the entrance of our humble abode."

Dom smacked him in the arm in punishment for his sarcasm and returned her attention to me, "So, have you thought about my proposal?"

I felt my skin pale and I dropped my gaze from hers. A month earlier, Dominique had approached me at the Burrow before school started and told me about some very naught business going on at Hogwarts. There was this Gryffindor tradition that all the sixth year girls went skinny-dipping in the Black Lake the night after Halloween (and by "tradition" I mean it started up last year). It was for Gryffindors only but Dom had managed to convince the other girls to let me tag along.

I still thought the idea was vulgar and insane (especially because the lake was going to be freezing in the fall) but Dom had been bugging me about it for what seemed like forever now. I was seriously considering accepting her invitation just so she would quit bugging me about it.

"Dom, I dunno…" I sighed up at the blonde.

"Oh, Rose, don't be such a wuss!" Dom flounced over to the couch and sat on the end closer to Ly, who looked confused as hell.

"What's she talking about, Rose?" He leaned over and cast me a perplexed look.

"That is none of your business." I smirked at him.

Dom giggled and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, winking at the flustered boy. Ly blushed at her flirtatious attitude and I rolled my eyes yet again; we both knew that Dom had a thing for the quiet boy dating back to our third year. Ly had been minding his own business in the corridor when some fifth year Slytherins had knocked him over. His bag tipped open and its contents spilled everywhere, the Slytherins leaving him to clean it up by himself. Dom happened to be passing by and she told me later that it was his calm demeanor and the way he held his chin high with his nose in the air even after he'd been bullied.

Of course, Ly had no idea that Dom had a crush on him; he thought she just flirted with him for fun (which, she did, but she was also serious at the same time). I was amused by his innocence, muffling a chuckle as his cheeks turned tomato red.

"Er…o-okay?" Ly stuttered, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his handsome face.

Dom and I exchanged a glance, during which she winked scandalously at me. Snorting, I turned back to my homework and continued listing the properties of gillyweed. I particularly liked this assignment because Professor Longbottom seemed to be enthusiastic about the plant and its abilities. His gusto for the weed intrigued me; when he assigned us the task of filling up five inches of parchment with an essay on it I must have been the only one in the class not to groan out of disgust.

The minutes ticked by comfortably, the sound of Dom and Ly's conversation and the crackling of the fire providing background noise. The clock set on the mantle chimed seven and more students filed into the common room to sink into the armchairs with a good book, some homework, or (knowing the Ravenclaw students) an extra credit assignment. Quiet discussions and the flipping of pages nearly lulled me to sleep.

Every now and then I'd glance over my shoulder and find more kids settling into the dorm. Ravenclaw was always this quiet at the beginning of the first term; the members were all focused on keeping up with their work or finishing up some personal summer reading. We would get louder and less tense as the year progressed but the start of school had its own sort of comfort.

Finishing up my Herbology, I signed and dated the parchment before slipping it into its leather folder. I stowed my quill and inkbottle then slumped in my wooden chair, gazing up at the clock, which now read seven thirty.

"Hey, Dom?" I murmured, careful not to break the routine silence of the common room.

"Yes, dear?" She answered loudly, beaming at me from over her shoulder. Her volume caused several of the students to stir, doing their best to ignore the boisterous Gryffindor.

I cringed, "It's seven-thirty. Shouldn't you be heading back to the Gryffindor dorms? Curfew is still at eight o'clock, right?"

"Of course it is, silly!" Dom laughed, oblivious to the few dirty looks some of the Ravenclaws were throwing her. "I'm a prefect, though, remember? I can be out and about if I want!"

"Dom, I'm a prefect, too, but you don't see me roaming the halls when I'm not on patrol. You're supposed to set a good example for the younger students." I ignored the glare from Amanda as she tapped a finger impatiently against the open pages of her book.

Dom waved her hand at me, "Alright, alright! Walk with me, though?"

"Sure, Dom."

Amanda huffed, obviously highly irritated with our volume. Dom jumped up from the couch, blowing a kiss at Ly, who blushed furiously, and rounding the furniture to grab up my hand. She pulled me towards the entrance of the dorms, passing Amanda who furrowed her brows at us as if to say, "Good riddance!"

Dom noted the look and, without missing a beat, retorted, "Don't give me that look, honey. You're just as loud as I am."

Amanda's mouth fell open and her eyes bugged out of her head in shock. A little scoffing noise escaped her throat as she closed her lips and an indignant expression crossed her features. With a loud "Hmph!" she returned her attention to her book as Dom and I skipped out the door with laughter bubbling up from our chests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Lily told me you've got prefect duties with Malfoy?"

"Yup." I popped the "p" on the end of the word, emphasizing my irritation.

Dom and I were walking the halls to the Gryffindor dormitories and, obviously, this was the prime time for her to check her sources on the latest gossip; the latest gossip being my involvement with Malfoy, apparently.

Dom gasped, "Like, _Scorpius_ Malfoy?"

I snorted, "Do you know any other Malfoys at this school?"

"You get to go on patrol with _Scorpius Malfoy_?" Dom's eyes were the size of saucers.

I nodded gravely and looked at her with one brow raised, questioning her use of the phrase "get to." She made it sound like it was a glorious honor or at least something to be excited about. Which, it wasn't.

But the blonde wasn't paying attention to me. She just kicked at the ground and pouted, "Lucky! I'd give anything to 'go on patrol' with Scorpius! Darlin', he is something…"

I wrinkled my nose, "Ugh, Dom, I don't like him like that."

She elbowed me with a mischievous grin, "But he is pretty sexy, eh?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Dom laughed at my denial, "Come on, Rosie! You hate the _guy_! That doesn't mean you have to hate his looks, too! I mean, how are you not attracted to him?"

We came to a stop at a staircase as Dom raised an eyebrow at me. I huffed and looked away, watching the staircase switch destinations, the stone growling as it scratched against the landing.

"Well, " I said, "for one thing, he's a stuck up bastard with enough snarky comments and stupid smirks to last him more than a few lifetimes. For another, he thinks he can charm anyone anytime or anywhere with a wink or whatever it is he does. And, in conclusion, he's a man-whore. I think that last one is self-explanatory."

Dom sighed at my stubborn attitude and began climbing the stairs, "He isn't a bastard; he's just really sarcastic. And he doesn't think he can charm anyone with a wink; he knows he can. The man-whore thing, though… so he's slept with a couple of girls? So what?"

I paused, a little shocked at her answer, and then followed her up the stairway, speeding up to catch up to her. At the top, we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, happily snoring away in her frame; she was going to be pretty pissed off when Dom asked for entrance. Before the Veela approached the doorway, I smacked her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She pouted and rubbed her tender skin.

"What did you mean 'so what?'" I folded my arms and furrowed my brow.

Dom smirked and waggled her trimmed eyebrows, "Oh, I think you know what I meant."

"You're disgusting, Dom."

"Nah," she waved a manicured hand at me as she brushed off my slight. "I'm just honest and I know what I want."

She beamed at me as I shook my head. I turned to go but a tap on my shoulder stopped me short.

"Admit it. You think Scorpius is sexy."

Bristling at her persistence, I set a hand on the stone railing, praying for patience. Dom was one of my best friends and I loved her to death but her perseverance could do with some trimming. Sometimes, you just had to give Dom what she wanted just so she would quit pestering you. I was on the brink of giving in to that but I still didn't want any ideas about hooking Scorpius and I up just because I had told her I found him attractive.

"No, Dominique, I don't think Scorpius is 'sexy.'"

"Rosie."

I glanced at her over my shoulder. One of her eyebrows was so far up her forehead that I almost lost it in her hairline; the other was plunged down over her eye socket so that she was giving me a demented version of a demanding expression. I honestly just wanted her to stop and that is what justifies all of my words and/or actions after and absolutely nothing else.

"Fine, sure! I guess he's attractive." I jerked my head back around, trying to ignore Dom's excited squeal, which echoed in the huge stairwell and caused several sleepy portraits to cast angry glances our way.

"Dom, shut up."

Dominique skipped across the landing as I clambered down the stairs, clapping her hands and positively singing her joy. I rolled my eyes but chuckled when I heard her start to argue with the very tired, very grumpy Fat Lady:

"Brickleback!"

"I'm not letting you in!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're loud! Too, too loud!"

"Well, if you won't let me in then I suppose I'll have to sit out here all night chatting with you and being loud."

"No!"

**R&R, dearies! More Scorpius in the next chappy.**


End file.
